1. Field
The field relates to techniques for managing location information in two-dimensional views of a three-dimensional environment.
2. Background
Various products provide access to virtual three-dimensional environments by rendering two-dimensional views of those three-dimensional environments as a user navigates through the environment. For example, the virtual environments might enable a user to explore a virtual simulation of Times Square in New York City, N.Y. Within an environment, there may be areas that include dynamic content.
For example, in a simulation of Times Square, a goal of the simulation might be to provide views of a billboard that includes changing content. In order to represent the changes to the billboard, image or video data may be obtained and integrated into two-dimensional views of the three-dimensional environment as the billboard displays advertisements.